Muerte (y amor)
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Hay cosas que se ven más claras cuando vuelves la vista atrás. -Slash. Sirius/Remus. Unilateral.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y sus muertes son de Rowling (culpadla a ella). Yo sólo desvarío de vez en cuando. Notas al final.

**Palabras:** 615 según Word :)

* * *

><p><span>Muerte (y amor)<span>

Ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos y Sirius Black reconoce, por primera vez, y aunque sea tan sólo ante sí mismo, que hay muchas cosas de las que se puede arrepentir. (Pero enamorarse no es una de ellas.)

Ve pasar su infancia en Grimmauld Place, y casi preferiría no hacerlo. Ve pasar sus años en Hogwarts, junto a los merodeadores; todos esos momentos que nunca podrá repetir. Gloriosa y efímera juventud, casi perdida en los albores de una guerra que le arrebató lo que más apreciaba: sus amigos y su libertad. Ve pasar todos esos momentos y los observa con melancólica paz, comprendiendo que todo ha terminado.

(Ve a Remus con especial claridad. Ve las noches de luna llena y la Casa de los Gritos; las escapadas al bosque y los aullidos a la luna. Siente de nuevo al perro bajo la piel, latiendo y liberándose junto al lobo, corriendo por alcanzarle y protegerle de sí mismo. Ve la desconfianza crecer en él e ir ganando terreno poco a poco, pero sin llegar nunca a librarse del hechizo de la luna).

Ve pasar el tiempo que nunca pasaba en Azkaban, esos años funestos que hacían mella en su piel y desgarraban su alma, esos años marchitos que consumían su esperanza y que se hicieron eternos. Allí, solo, aislado; rodeado de dementores y sin apenas fuerza para luchar esa guerra perdida de antemano que era la supervivencia en aquella cárcel mágica. Ve pasar los largos días encerrado y la ilusión floreciendo poco a poco, imperceptible, entre las cenizas que dejaron las muertes de James y de Lily.

(Ve todos esos días, todos iguales, todos vacíos, todos carentes de significado salvo por el odio y el rencor acumulados; salvo por un recuerdo que crecía y decrecía a la par que la luna y que a veces sólo traía más dolor a su alma, pero siempre traía esperanza).

Ve pasar los meses de su huida, ve a su ahijado Harry y a ese malnacido de Colagusano. Ve como vuelve a Grimmauld Place y ve resurgir la Orden del Fénix, para alzarse una vez más contra Lord Voldemort, cuando el Ministerio está comprado y el mundo mágico casi completamente sometido.

(Ve de nuevo a Remus Lupin, ve de nuevo esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro y esas charlas cuando nadie escuchaba sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro).

Y ve, al final, la profecía, la batalla frenética, la Cámara de la Muerte. Ve los ojos verdes de Harry una última vez y luego, la luz durante un segundo, y otra vez unos ojos verdes.

Lily y James estaban de pie junto a él, sonriendo, como uno se imagina que todos sonríen en el Más Allá, en el Cielo o donde sea que estén. Le dieron las gracias por cuidar de Harry todo lo bien que pudo, él los abrazó y les pidió perdón.

—Si yo hubiera sido vuestro Guardián, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

James puso una mano en su hombro, serio.

—Pero todo esto tenía que pasar, Sirius.

Y luego llega Peter y un perdón que no merece.

(Y llegan Remus y Tonks, y una punzada aguda en el pecho que preferiría no sentir, y qué menos que una sonrisa que por suerte parece sincera y un abrazo a ambos y la felicitación por el bebé. Pero la punzada no desaparece; y crece, crece y crece. Y no se va aunque aparte la vista disimuladamente cuando se besan, aunque trate de pensar en otra cosa ni aunque intente vanamente convencerse de que lo que siente no es real.

Incluso en la muerte, es dolorosamente real. Aunque nunca lo admita.

Tan real como la luna).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota final:<strong> he escrito esta historia en un arranque de inspiración, después de haber leído algún Remus/Sirius por ahí. Es muy probable que Sirius me haya quedado OoC, es más que probable. Lo siento mucho si también lo creéis así. Pero, aunque no sirva como excusa, esta historia no sería posible sin desviarse del canon, ¿no?

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Debería dedicarme a esto? ¿Debería volverme a mi cueva y no salir nunca más? ¿Debería estudiar química? Esto último, quizá sería recomendable...


End file.
